Falling!
by smiling0pessimist22
Summary: COMPLETE Ayano stands on the edge and watches the city live... Ayano X Kazuma oneshot. Rated T just in case. I don't own anything!


**_~Falling~_**

_**Ok, so this is my first fanfic of Ayano and Kazuma so legit critic would be nice. Thanks guys and I hope to see a lot more stories on "Kaze" soon! **__****_

She looked out quietly over the roaring city. The lights were bright and hazy, a never ending warmth much like the one that rested with the fire in her heart. From where she was standing the city looked even more strange and foreign. It annoyed her that she'd picked up the habit of observing from high places from him. She sighed.

She'd grown a great deal in these last few years. He might have noticed but he never really acted like it. Sure he flirted with her and saved her from all the time but he never seemed to have really taken her seriously- never like he did with Tsoi Rin. She could see the haunted look in his eyes now and again. When the battle was long over and they were trying to relax she would sometimes see him gaze into the distance and his eyes would get a glazed, faraway look.

She hated him at those times; she hated herself in those times. She was annoyed that he couldn't let 'her' go and yet furious at herself for being jealous of a dead girl. He'd come back to the present before they'd destroyed Pandemonium. Why couldn't she let go too?

The depressing thoughts angered her. She was here now. And so was he. Why couldn't she just accept that they would always be this way and move on with her life, maybe even fall in love again?

Closing her eyes to the terrifying thoughts of really growing up and getting over him, she opened her mind to the cacophony below. It was her own little lullaby and she loved it. She immediately began to relax and her stiff muscles turned more languid.

Sighing deeply she glanced down at the ledge she'd climbed up to. Below her was sheer drop to the inner city park. Double checking that there was no one nearby to witness her, she lined her toes up with the edge and grinned. Then, closed her eyes, she smiled before leaping from the seventieth floor. She loved this. The forceful pull and the harrowing fall made her feel again; it took out the slight bitterness from her heart and replaced it with zest and love of life. The colors of the city flashed before her and windows whirled by at frightening speeds but she wasn't afraid. It emptied her mind, it kept her sane. When she neared the last few floors she summoned Enraiha and cast a cushion for herself.

With the ground approaching swiftly, she took another deep breath. The bubble caught her and enveloped her in its warm hug.

She laughed exuberantly; she was finally out of the ravine of sadness that had inhabited her since the last mission. Smiling, she jumped out of the bubble, which disappeared, and landed gracefully on her feet. Enraiha disappeared and she looked up briefly at the inky sky before turning to go down the back alley that served as a shortcut.

"AYANO!" She swiveled quickly, surprise that someone had recognized her was evident on her face.

She just snorted when she recognized him flying towards her at full speed. Seeing the panicked expression on his face, however, she rushed towards him and drew Enraiha again as she was expecting him to pick her up and take her where the danger was.

She finally reached him but he didn't come down to pick her up. He merely came to a sudden halt in the air and stared at her with a crazed look in his eyes.

"What happened!?! Is everything alright?!" He kept staring at her, completely incredulous.

When he didn't answer her she scowled, "Kazuma, what the hell is going on! Answer me; is everyone alright?!"

"Yes, fine." He said in a slight daze.

"Then what are you all panicked about?!" she said, obviously annoyed, as Enraiha disappeared again.

He didn't answer her. He came down to the ground but when he reached it he swayed slightly then collapsed to his knees.

"Kazuma?!" She reached out and caught him so that they were both kneeling and she was holding him up and away from her with her arms outstretched fully. "What the hell?! You told me you were fine! What's with you going all weak kneed and girly on me?"

When he didn't answer right away she grew wary. "Kazuma? What's wrong? Make up your mind, are you ok?" He didn't answer. "Kazuma!Answer me. You're heavy; I can't hold you up forever you dummy!!"

Suddenly he started laughing. A deep booming baritone that shot to her very core sending tingles up and down her spine. He grabbed her and held her close. She was tucked into his shoulder, completely surrounded by his strength and warmth. She could feel his rapid heartbeat and the deep breaths he was taking.

"Kazuma?" she looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm glad you're alright" was her only reply and he kissed her on the lips to silence her quick retort.

_**Eh, I know it is kinda (ok, really) O of C and probably has several mistakes (I didn't beta it) plus I also took some artistic license with the whole bubble thing, *shrug* but I hope you liked it anyway.**_


End file.
